jaderegentfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Ranni
Description Physique Statistiques Male Dwarf Alchemist (Beastmorph) 1 LN Medium humanoid (dwarf) Init '''+1; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +0 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '16, touch 11, flat-footed 15 (+2 armor, +1 Dex, +3 natural) '''hp '''12 (1d8+4) '''Fort '+5 (+8 circumstance bonus vs. visual-based attacks), 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+0; +2 vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities '''Defensive Abilities '''defensive training ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '20 ft. '''Melee '''battleaxe +4 (1d8+4/×3) '''Ranged '''bomb +2 (1d6+1 Fire/×2) '''Special Attacks '''bomb, hatred, relentless '''Alchemist (Beastmorph) Spells Prepared '(CL 1st; concentration +2): 1st (2/day)—''enlarge person (DC 12), cure light wounds'' ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '19, '''Dex '''12, '''Con '''16, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''11, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+0; 'CMB '+4; '''CMD '''15 (15 vs. bull rush, 15 vs. grapple) '''Feats '''Brew Potion, Ironhide, Throw Anything '''Traits '''anatomist, foster child '''Skills '''Craft (alchemy) +5 (+6 to create alchemical items), Heal +4, Intimidate +1, Knowledge (arcana) +7, Perception +0 (+2 to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors in stone walls or floors), Spellcraft +5; Racial Modifiers alchemy '''Languages '''Common, Dwarven, Giant, Orc '''SQ '''greed, hardy, mutagen, slow and steady, stonecunning '''Combat Gear '''Mutagen: +4 STR, -2 INT, +2 Nat AC; '''Other Gear '''Leather armor, Battleaxe, Alchemist's kit, Smoked goggles, Gem, 1526 GP, 4149 SP, 220 GP of Valuables ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Alchemy +1 (Su) +1 to Craft (Alchemy) to create alchemical items, can Id potions by touch. Anatomist +1 to confirm critical hits. Bomb 1d6+1 (2/day) (DC 11) (Su) Thrown Splash Weapon deals 1d6+1 fire damage. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Defensive Training +4 Gain a dodge bonus to AC vs monsters of the Giant subtype. Foster Child (Ex) +1 vs foes threatening Koya. Greed +2 to Appraise checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hardy +2 Gain a racial bonus to saves vs Poison, Spells and Spell-Like effects. Hatred +1 Gain a racial bonus to attacks vs Goblinoids/Orcs. Ironhide Your skin is thicker and more resilient than that of most of your people. Prerequisites: Con 13; dwarf, half-orc, or orc. Benefit: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus due to your unusually tough hide. Mutagen (DC 11) (Su) Mutagen adds +4 to a physical & -2 to a mental attribute, and +2 nat. armor for 10 min. Relentless +2 Gain CMB bonus to bull rush/overrun while both self and foe stand on ground. Slow and Steady Your base speed is never modified by encumbrance. Smoked goggles +8 save vs. visual effects, -4 sight-based Perception and you treat all opponents as having 20% concealment. Stonecunning +2 +2 bonus to Perception vs unusual stonework. Free check within 10 feet. Throw Anything Proficient with improvised ranged weapons. +1 to hit with thrown splash weapons. Histoire Ranni est né il y a 45 ans d’une naine saltimbanque d’une Caravane Varisienne - Epidemie d’infection du sang, mort d’une partie des membres, répartition des orphelins entre les survivant. - La jeune Koya 18 ans récupère Ranni. - Le jeune nain grandi dans la caravane à l’age jeune, peu doué pour les choses spirituelles ou artistique il prefere suivre l’étude des simples et des breuvages auprès de Koya. - Sa caravane ne suite que la route entre port énigme jusqu'à magnimaar, 2 a 3 fois par année, le reste du temps la caravane se pose à PointeSable, Ranni fait la connaissance du jeune Lonjiku Taijutsu (pere d'Ameiko) qui vient de perdre son père et dont la mere vient de se suicider. - Ranni meme jeune ( 20 ans) represente une ressource sûre et durable (du fait de sa croissance lente) en tant que petite main, il sert de messager et de petite main. - Koya économise patiemment mais surement pour lui offrir une place auprès d’une connaissance lointaine à l’institut d’etude des Choses vivantes de Leopold en Ustalav. - Il est envoyé 5 ans plus tard étudier en Ustalav via une caravane Varisienne, peut après Koya adopte Shandru et son frere. - Ranni proggresse lentement dans la hierarchie de l’institut passant de trieur de documents à garçon de courses pour l’un des alchimiste dont le champs d’etude est les anthropomorphes monstrueux. - L’alchimiste prends Ranni en tant qu’apprenti et lui inculque les rituels permettant de mélanger son essence avec la magie résiduelle constituée dans les Choses vivantes. - Le maitre de Ranni s’enfuit dans la nuit. Il est soupçonné du meurtre de 6 personnes en 3 mois et d’avoir contracté la lycanthropie par erreur. - Par embarras les doyens de l’institut preferent remettre Ranni aux varisien. Celui-ci revient à PointeSable à 40 ans peu après les evenements qui marque la mort de Lonjiku. Il reste afin d’aider Koya qui doit assister sa mere qui n’a plus la force de voyager. - 5 ans passent à Pointe Sable (temps libre a remplir avec les occupations que tu souhaites en adequation avec ses compétences.)